Que lloro
by laurita-asakura
Summary: Song fic, Sakura se esta casando con Syaoran, y Eriol se esta undiendo en sus pensamientos por el amor que siente por sakura, la cancion que lloro de sin bandera


**Que lloro**

Allí te encuentras tan hermosa como siempre, luces un bello vestido de novia y sujetas con nerviosismo el ramo. Era lógico que Tomoyo no dejara que compraras tu vestido en otra parte, no ella lo quería hacer para ti, para su gran amiga. Veo que volteas un poco tu rostro y me miras con una pequeña sonrisa, yo no logro evitar congelarme con tan solo una mirada tuya, recuerdo que ya me había sucedido varias veces cuando me decías algo, miro tus ojos, son dos hermosas esmeraldas, no se como voy a hacer para explicar lo que me sucede cuando me veas llorar, porque a pesar de todo se que nunca te tuve y nunca te tendré.

_**Quédate un momento así**_

_**No mires hacia mí**_

_**Que no podré aguantar**_

_**Si clavas tu mirada **_

_**Que me hiela el cuerpo**_

_**Me ha pasado antes**_

_**Que no puedo hablar**_

_**Tal vez piensas que estoy loco**_

_**Y es verdad un poco**_

_**Tengo que aceptar**_

_**Pero si no te explico**_

_**No vas a entender**_

_**Cuando me veas llorar**_

Hace exactamente un mes que el te pidió que fueras su esposa, cuando me entere me sentí solo y lo único que quería era pensar en tu felicidad, pero los celos me consumían el saber que el te tiene y te tendrá, me guarde mi sufrimiento sólo para mi intentando no traicionar a mi fiel amigo Syaoran, de pronto la vida me explico que el amor es algo natural y tu encontraste ese refugio en Syao era normal que lo encontraras en el ya que el siempre te protegió y te entrego ese amor puro, lo se, sé que el te hará feliz, puedo ver fácilmente que te ama sus ojos lo demuestran, espero que sea tu felicidad.

_**Nunca me sentí tan solo **_

_**Como cundo ayer **_

_**De pronto lo entendí**_

_**Mientras callaba,**_

_**La vida me dijo a gritos**_

_**Que nunca te tuve y nunca**_

_**Te perdí, y me explicaba,**_

_**Que el amor es una cosa **_

_**Que se da de pronto**_

_**En forma natural**_

_**Lleno de fuego,**_

_**Si la fuerzas se marchita,**_

_**Sin tener principio**_

_**Llega su final,**_

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**Que si me tocas se quema mi piel**_

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver,**_

A llegado el momento en donde tu lo aceptas y el también te acepta, se están poniendo las argollas, no sabes cuanto daría por ser quien te estuviera poniendo aquella argolla para que uniéramos nuestras vidas para siempre por un amor eterno, un amor que no existe y que no existirá, lo miras con intensidad y tienes un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas, eso mismo te pasaba cuando éramos chicos siempre que le mirabas tu te sonrojabas, recuerdo que tuviste que sacrificar tu amor para salvar al mundo por una carta que mi antepasado creo, pero la cara love la que creaste con tus propios sentimientos impidió que esto sucediera y se convirtió en esperanza, esperanza que nunca perdiste de volver a verle después de su partida.

_**Que lloro por ti,**_

_**Que lloro sin ti,**_

_**Que ya lo entendí **_

_**Que no eres para mí**_

_**Y lloro**_

La ceremonia ha terminado, el padre dice que se pueden besar, ahora están sellando su unión, voltean ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, los presentes aplauden, mi dolor en ese momento se hace mas intenso y no logro evitar que una traviesa lágrima resbale por mi mejilla, rápidamente subo mi mano y la limpio y me acerco a ti y a Syaoran para darles mis felicitaciones.

Eriol – Me llamas en cuanto ves que me acerco

Felicitaciones – Les digo con una sonrisa fingida ya que en mi interior solo hay sufrimiento, Tomoyo que esta a mi lado puede notarlo lo se siempre a sido muy observadora, me mira con tristeza. Se que ella me ama, y yo la quiero como mi amiga, no quiero lastimarla es una mujer muy especial.

_**Nunca me sentí tan solo**_

_**Como cundo ayer**_

_**De pronto no entendí**_

_**Mientras callaba,**_

_**La vida me dijo a gritos**_

_**Que nunca te tuve y nunca**_

_**Te perdí, y me explicaba,**_

_**Que el amor es una cosa **_

_**Que se da de pronto**_

_**En forma natural**_

_**Lleno de fuego,**_

_**Si la fuerzas se marchita,**_

_**Sin tener principio**_

_**Llega su final,**_

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**Que si me tocas se quema mi piel**_

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver,**_

En la recepción comienzas a bailar con Syao, sus miradas se cruzan se aman esa es la realidad, una realidad que no se puede cambiar, me acerco a ustedes cuando acaba la canción y pido a Syaoran que me deje bailar con tigo esta pieza el acepta con gusto y se retira para pedirle a Tomoyo bailar con el, veo que ella acepta con una sonrisa. La música comienza a sonar tu y yo nos movemos a la par de la música veo, como siempre tu sonrisa amable en tu rostro y te digo suavemente,

Espero que seas muy feliz Sakura – Digo con una de mis sonrisas esas que siempre utilice cuando era tan solo un niño de 11 años.

Ya lo soy Eriol – Me respondes

Horas mas tarde la ceremonia termina, tú y Syao se montan en su mercedes directo a su noche de bodas, mañana saldrás para Europa para tu luna de miel, te deseo lo mejor mi flor de cerezo. Veo a Tomoyo acercar me sonríe, tal ves logre amar esa mujer que me esta entregando su corazón y que en este momento es mi gran apoyo.

_**Que lloro por ti,**_

_**Que lloro sin ti,**_

_**Que ya lo entendí **_

_**Que no eres para mí**_

_**Y lloro**_

_**Que lloro por ti,**_

_**Que lloro sin ti,**_

_**Que ya lo entendí **_

_**Que no eres para mí**_

_**Y lloro**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Este es mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten, Por favor no sean duras con migo ya que apenas estoy comenzando a escribir P bueno me despido…chaito…


End file.
